Tony and Gibbs Sandwich
by Tacpebs
Summary: Put yourself in the middle of a love sandwich between one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo. You get to partake of the lovings in this story. Rated M for a reason.


**To every person that's ever wanted to be in between a Tony and Gibbs sandwich I wrote this one for you. Just a little something that was on my mind. I was trying to go with a version where you the reader could put yourself into the story. How many times have you read a story where you "wished it were you" instead of a character made to fit the story? **

*****Be warned there's semi graphic writing, it's rated M for a reason. Don't read if you're not interested in such stories. You've been warned.*****

* * *

I couldn't breathe. There was just this weight on my chest and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. It didn't help the fact that I felt like I had just run a marathon without properly pacing myself, but I wasn't complaining. Not one bit.

"You ok?"

I blinked, not realizing that I had closed my eyes for a minute and looked up into the lust filled green eyes in front of me.

"I'm good. Better than good."

I gasped and tightened my lower muscles as I felt movement behind me.

"I'd believe that."

A rough voice said behind me. I took a breath and knew the familiar smell of sawdust, Old Spice, and mint that I always associated to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Two sets of arms tightened around me and I couldn't help feeling safe, as well as a rather large something poking me at my back door as well as my front.

"I take it you two are happy to see me."

"Always."

My lips were then sealed with Tony's after that. He then got up and moved down my body with kisses. They felt like little butterflies landing in some spots and at one point I couldn't help the giggle that escaped, but soon turned into a moan as Jethro moved against me once more.

"Turn on your left side."

I didn't have to be told twice. I quickly turned and laid there, allowing Jethro to move from under me. Tony paused as he waited for the change in position. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I could only hope to like it.

"Just like that."

"I see what you're doing there Boss. I mean, Jethro."

Next thing I knew, Jethro had his arms wrapped around me and was pulling me back to give Tony room to lay out in front of me. I could only smile at him as he smiled at me. Tony can't have a clue how dreamy he really looks. I guess that's what really brought us together. Me, here and now, with the two of them.

"Ahh..."

Jethro quickly reminded me that Tony wasn't the only one looking to have a good time with me. I was instructed to spread my legs and wrap them around Tony. I wasn't too sure how, but I knew in the end it'd be good, if not better to listen. Tony, once again, took my lips with his own and I felt a hand move downwards towards my womanhood and into the folds. I moaned and pulled myself away from Tony's lips to suck upon his neck, a place I knew he enjoyed my lips being greatly, before I felt a single finger enter in at my back door.

"Just relax."

Jethro told me. Kind of hard to do, but I managed. Next thing I knew there was another finger in me and Tony was moaning in pleasure as I took hold of his cock. Unable to resist, I maneuvered in such a way, that my butt was still being "played with" in Jethro's hands, but I was able to lick Tony's cock with my tongue and wrap my lips around him.

"Geez!"

Tony cried out as I took the whole thing in my mouth. I was sure he liked it when I licked around first, but I wasn't sure what Jethro was doing to me that made me want to get right to the point and I could hardly keep myself still. I sucked upon Tony as long as I could before Jethro pulled me away by entering in my butt. It threw me for a loop at first, but the gentle way he was entering me soon had me moaning for more. Of course Tony, not wanting to be out done, chose that moment to kiss his way all the way down to my womanhood again. I gasped and tightened up against Jethro.

"Shit, you're tight as it is and that just made you even tighter. Whatever you just did Tony, do it again."

And he did.

"Yes..."

I was happy Jethro was enjoying himself, but I had to admit I wanted more. Tony must have noticed as he moved back up to suck on my neck and then gently pushed a finger in me.

"Umm... yes."

I managed as I moved against the finger. At least I tried before Tony pulled it away. I heard myself whimper and thought Tony was just giving me a hug to make me feel better, but it wasn't just a hug. And he made me feel more than just better. While Gibbs was thrusting into me from behind, Tony positioned himself so that he was entering and thrusting my front. I thought the two of them would crush me, or we'd end up crushing Jethro, but I guess being on my side helped with that.

"Just like that."

Tony moaned and closed his eyes as he continued thrusting into to me. I hugged him tighter and felt both my inner walls and backside were squeezing more than they were before.

"So... close."

I heard Jethro say as I clenched just a bit tighter.

"So good... I'm gonna cum!"

I couldn't help the sensation that I was feeling being between the two of them. Nor could I stop, not that I would've wanted to, the ultimate release that I had because of the two of them.

"Oh... oh... ahhhhh!"

I felt bad, because I was probably right in Tony's ear, but he didn't seem to mind if his face tightening up and his hands on my shoulders tightening as well were any indication as I felt his release in the condom inside me.

"Jesus!"

I heard in my ear as Jethro tightened his hold on my waist before he let go into the condom he had on. Once I was sure I was still alive, I checked both of them before feeling them loosen their hold on me and giving me a bit more room to breathe. Tony got up and got a warm washcloth and started cleaning up our messes. I shuddered as he cleaned me up.

"You ok?"

"I'm alive, but barely."

The twin chuckle I heard made me smile and I soon felt myself drifting towards sleep.

"It's ok. We'll be here when you wake up."

Jethro assured me.

"Yeah, I'm hoping for another round before the weekend is over with."

I smiled at Tony's comment and closed my eyes, falling asleep with two sets of warm arms wrapped around me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize as I realized this was more catered towards my female audience. I'm sorry! Until next time...**


End file.
